N'Gasta ! Kvata ! Kvakis !
|oblivion/fil = 1 |oblivion/poids = 1 |oblivion/valeur = 90 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/fil = 1 |morrowind/poids = 2 |morrowind/valeur = 200 |morrowind/id = bk_NGastaKvataKvakis_o bk_NGastaKvataKvakis_c }} N'Gasta ! Kvata ! Kvakis ! est un livre présent dans : * * * Localisations connues Skyrim Haafingar : * Solitude, Académie des Bardes, sur une étagère. Châtellerie d'Epervine : * Tertre des chutes tourmentées * Cairn de Halldir Châtellerie de Fortdhiver : * Folie d'Hela, dans le camp. Hjaalmarche : * Repaire de Movarth * Orotheim * Labyrinthe Le Brèche : * Siège des Rossignols La Crevasse : * Ragnvald, temple. Le Clos : * Autel de Volciel Châtellerie de Blancherive : * Tours de Valtheim Oblivion * Anvil, coffre de Baeralorn * Cheydinhal, Livres de Mach'Na * Coupeterre Morrowind * Dagon Fel, Tour de Sorkvild (x2) * Endusal * Hanud * Ibishammus * Mawia (x2) * Hanud * Ibishammus * Tel Branora, Maison de Séryne Rélas * Tel Vos, ** Chambres d'Aryon ** Tour centrale de Tel Vos (x2) * Vas * Cité de Vivec, Quartier étranger, Aux Livres Rares de Jobasha. Contenu du livre N'Gasta ! Kvata ! Kvakis ! Texte obscur écrit dans le langage des Sloads et que l'on devrait à N'Gasta, nécromancien occidental de l'ère Deuxième. N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! ahkstas so novajxletero (oix jhemile) so Ranetauw. Ricevas gxin pagintaj membrauw kaj aliaj individuauw, kiujn iamaniere tusxas so raneta aktivado. En gxi aperas informauw unuavice pri so lokauw so cxiumonataj kunvenauw, sed nature ankoix pri aliaj aktuasoj aktivecauw so societo. Ne malofte enahkstas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka oix distra. So interreta Kvako (retletera kaj verjheauw) ahkstas unufsonke alternativaj kanasouw por distribui so enhavon so papera Kva! Kvak!. Sed alifsonke so enhavauw so diversaj verjheauw antoixvible ne povas kaj ecx ne vus cxiam ahksti centprocente so sama. En malvaste cirkusonta paperfolio ekzemple ebsos publikigi ilustrajxauwn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kiasouw ne ahkstas uzebsoj en so interreto. Alifsonke so masoltaj kostauw reta distribuo forigas so spacajn limigauwn kaj permahksas pli ampleksan enhavon, por ne paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancauw rahkspeguligxos en so aspekto so Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankoix kiel gxeneraso retejo so ranetauw. Remarques * Il s'agit d'un texte écrit en espéranto pris sur ce site, puis codé en remplacant certains groupe de lettre. En voici une traduction anglaise : "Kva! Kvak! (also called Kvako) is the newsletter (or something similar) of the 'La Ranetoj' (the small frogs). It is send to paying members and other individuals who, in some way, are involved in la Ranetoj's activities. In it there firstly is information about the locations of the monthly meetings, but of course also concerning the latest activities of the club. Sometimes it also includes other educating or entertaining material. The internet-based Kvako (e-mail and web versions) are on the one hand another distribution channel for the contents of the paper version. But on the other hand, not surprisingly, the contents of the different versions connot and even must not always be 100 percent the same. For instance, in little circulating paper versions you can publish illustrations that for copyright reasons connot be used on the internet. Yet on the other hand the low costs oft the internet version lift the space limits and allow more content, not to mention being always to date. These circumstances influence the web-based Kvako, which will also serve as the general homepage of the 'La Ranetoj'." Apparitions * * * de:N’Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! en:N’Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! es:¡N'Gasta! ¡Kvata! ¡Kvakis! ja:N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! ru:Н'Гаста! Квата! Квакис! Catégorie:Livres protégés par les droits d'auteur de Bethesda